Temple of Ramses 2nd
|details = You've heard of Ramses II of Egypt, right? He had a long reign, and he build many temples, but they've recently found records of a temple he supposedly built that no one can find. You think maybe you can find it? Go talk to a scholar in Alexandria. |step1 = /Temple bathed in morning light/Alexandria/Scholar/ Ramses 2 built many temples to show his power. According to recently deciphered documents, he made a temple in a place where the morning sun shines for him and his wife Nefertari. However, there are no clues at all as to its location. It would be nice if there were some clues in the religious science books in my library. |step2 = 1/Temple of ancient Egypt/Alexandria/read Theology/ In ancient Europe, religion and politics were one and the same. The pharaohs were said to have been gods that appeared in this world, such as Hormuz. It is for this reason that it was natural for the pharaohs to build lavish temples. Many temples were built in Thebes. |step3 = /Not in Thebes/Alexandria/Scholar/ That much, eh? Thebes was the capital at the time, so there are many temples. However , there is no Ramses 2 temple in a place where the morning sun shines, as depicted in the document. Where would it have been built if it was built in a different land...? Is there someone in this town who knows about the geography of the Nile River basin... |step4 = /Search for the Nile drainage basin/Alexandria/Port Official/ While people have lived closely with the Nile since ages old, its water source is shrouded in mystery. Faced with intense heat, disease and enormous waterfalls, exploration has not made progress. If you're interested in the exploration results until now, you might learn something from the Scholar in Venice. |step5 = /Location to build a temple/Venice/Scholar/ The focus of research on the Nile has finally shifted from the midstream to the upstream areas. Many downstream areas have been opened up, but this is very limited upstream. If there is an undiscovered temple, it might be somewhere upstream. If it was downstream, it would have already been discovered by now. |stepfinal = Unknown Nile temple/Nile River Upstream/Inland in South Aswan, near Ruins Interior entrance/ A temple built by Ramses 2 might exist somewhere in the upstream region of the Nile. Go up the Nile River to the upstream area and look for a place to go on shore. You might discover something if you explore deep inland. |discoXP = 600 |cardXP = 300 |reportXP = 200 |reportfame = 95 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Grants access to the Abu Simbel Temple Dungeon Upper Floors. Unlocking deeper dungeon sections requires these steps: Temple of Ramses 2nd Abu Simbel Temple Ptah Statue - Finish Abu Simbel Temple Upper Floors Task from the Scholar Epigraph of Victory - Finish Abu Simbel Temple Middle Floors Ancient Scale - Finish Abu Simbel Temple Lower Floors |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Giant Pharaoh statue/Search/3/Archaeology/5/Arabic/1/The Colossi at Abu Simbel |subQ2 = quest/The queen of Egypt/Ancient Egyptian/1/Theology/5/Art/8 |subQ3 = quest/Abu Simbel's wall paintings/Arabic/1 |subQ4 = quest/An obstruction in the way/Trap/5/Archaeology/5/Arabic/1 |subQ5 = map/Old Egyptian relic map/Search/2/Archaeology/2///Slate of Hieroglyphs |subQ6 = map/Water-level gauge map/Search/6/Archaeology/6///Nilometer |subQ7 = map/Egyptian murals map/Search/5/Theology/5///Eye of Ra |chainQ1 = |landarea = South Aswan |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}